vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasha Inoue
Summary Kasha Inoue is an officer of Anti-Skill, Academy City's police and security forces. Unbeknownst to his partners, Kasha was recruited by the mysterious network of people known as Blue Blood, becoming an agent for the organization under the codename Reversible. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Kasha Inoue, Reversible Origin: Toaru Majutsu no Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Soldier, Police Officer Powers and Abilities: Skilled gun, whip and thrown weapons user, skilled hand-to-hand fighter, skilled driver, Hacking Attack Potency: Street level with handgun/whip Speed: Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level, but he can block stronger electric attacks with his sheet shield (Stopped Mikoto Misaka's lightning spear) Stamina: Above average Range: Extended melee range with whip, several meters with throwing shafts, dozens of meters with handgun Standard Equipment: Handgun, whip, several throwing shafts, bulletproof jacket, P-Phone, radio, earpiece, jamming device. Intelligence: Above average, Kasha is an experienced Anti-Skill officer trained in the use of firearms, Anti-Skill arresting techniques, the use of Academy City's technology and vehicles, etc. Kasha also became an agent for the organization known as Blue Blood, hiding his true allegiance from his partner. Set up a way to assassinate his fellow agent Riot while driving her to the hospital in an ambulance while making it look like an accident. Despite his lack of powers Kasha managed to fight and injure Mikoto Misaka by preparing in advance for the confrontation and taking advantage of her reliance in her powers. Kasha has some hacking skills, as he managed to hack and take over an Academy City's driverless truck for his assassination plot Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tools: During his mission for Blue Blood Kasha equipped himself with several weapons/tools that he prepared for a possible confrontation with the Level 5 electromaster Mikoto Misaka. Kasha's weapons include a 1m long black riot supression whip and several black throwing shafts the size of a pen. Kasha's weapons are made out of carbon aerospace materials, so they absorb EM waves instead of reflecting them, making them invisible to Mikoto's personal microwave radar. Kasha also carries with him a thick, dark gray sheet with similar EM absorbing properties used with microwave power transmission from space stations. By using this sheet he can prevent a radar scan like Mikoto's from detecting him and by holding the sheet like a matador in front of his upper body he can keep enemies from using his eye and finger movements to predict his next move while also being able to use it as a shiled to neutralize electric attacks. Additionally, Kasha has some form of jamming decive that he used to jam Mikoto's phone and some sort of device to read faint changes in EM waves and magnetic energy. Using this later device he was able to predict Mikoto's moves, like knowing that Mikoto was going to attack him with iron sand while she was attacking from his blindspot and seeing through the gaps in Mikoto's iron sand whip sword to attack her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Whip Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hackers Category:Police Officers Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Vigilantes Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9